


The Road to Love is Never Straight

by Dravni



Series: An Untraditional Family [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: This is the origins to Lee's polyamorous family. Heed the tags. There is a instance of emotional infidelity then goes to straight up porn





	The Road to Love is Never Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



Lee was in love, but then again, it was rare for Lee not to be in love. He knew this. It was easy to place the blame on his parents, to him, they had one of those great loves that you would normally read in books. That was his goal, to have a relationship like them.

He had met Mark seven months ago at a networking event thrown by the Royal Academy of Art. They were drawn to each other immediately and found it odd that they had gone to the RAA at the same time but missed each other because they had been in different programs. Afterwards, they had gone to coffee and then to bed.

His Dad always said he was easy.

It didn't end there. They started to dine together at all times of the day, go to the movies, shop at markets, and often spending their alone hours together.  
Mark and he were astounded at how many common friends they had together. Many had been thinking about introducing them for a long time. Lee wanted to ask why they hadn't, but in the end, his parents did raise him to be a gentleman.

He hadn't introduced him to his fathers yet. Lee wanted to, but Mark, still stinging from his parents murder by terrorists, was hesitant. Mark even told Lee he wasn't ready. How could he look at a happy family when he no longer has one. Lee had no answer, he just hugged his lover hard and kissed him saying take your time, when you are ready, that's when I will be.

They were not expecting Esme.

Esme had contacted Mark about providing illustrations for a book for her publishing company. A Londoner through and through, she had her own imprint by the time she was twenty five. She had seen Mark's work and thought it to be perfect for a children's cookbook that was being written. In their initial meeting, you could feel the attraction they felt for each other. Mark blurted out he had a boyfriend, and Esme distanced herself, keeping their work relationship professional.

Mark never said anything to Lee, and felt guilty.

One night it came to a head. At his home, Esme was thumbing through his portfolio as he stood behind her. On the nape of her neck, he could smell honey, tangerines, and the vaguely masculine scent of sweat. That's what broke him. He put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms. When she turned around, he bent down and caught her mouth with his. Esme relaxed at first, then abruptly pulled away. I don't cheat, she said.

**That's good** , Lee said from the door. **I'm glad one of you doesn't.**

Mark could see Lee's heart was breaking. He didn't deserve it, his heart was so big. Mark walked over to Lee and touched his face. **I love you, but I want her, too.I don't understand why. I'm sorry.**

Lee searched Marks face, then leaned in to hug him. Then he walk to Esme. She broke down, crying, saying I'm sorry again and again. He knelt down next to her.

**You like him.** Esme nodded, tears running down her face. **You want him. If you really want him, we will get to know each other. Let's see where this takes us. Will that be alright with you?**

With that, Esme found herself dating two men, who just happened to be a couple. Soon she fell for Lee, just as hard as she had Mark. If Mark, with his cocoa brown skin, was artistic, confident, witty and urbane then Lee was his polar opposite. Pale, with honey brown hair, Lee had the largest, most forgiving heart. He also had a wicked sense of humor for a man a shy as he. Also he had an incredible range of reference.

Lee was falling for her, too. Esme was gentle, sweet, and caring. Notwithstanding, her intelligence was astounding. He had never been attracted to a woman before, and Esme was proving to be the exception.

It was a month after their accord. The were at Esme's sitting on the floor, drinking whisky and listentening to Miles Davis. Lee's head was in Esme's lap while he watch as Mark and she were kissing each other, slow and deep. They pulled away from each other, then Mark leaned down to kiss Lee. Observing them, Esme felt the first stages of arousal hit her. They were just so beautiful together.

When the two pulled away from each other, Lee sat up. Leaning in, he cupped Esme's chin in his hand, and merged their mouths together. Lee had never kissed a woman before and he marveled at the differences. It was softer, and he let her take the more aggressive approach. He wanted to touch her.

**May I?**

Esme nodded yes, and put her hands in his hair to pull him closer.

Lee slid his hands down the sides of her body until he reached the hem of her jumper. Then with hands gently slithered up Esme's abdomen, he cupped her breasts in his palms, smoothly pinching her nipple in his excitement. It was so different from a man. Arousing in a completely new way.

Mark moved to so his chest was touching Esme's back. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers unbuttoning Lee's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders to expose his chest. He then leaned to gently kiss the side of Esme's neck and nibble on the artery. The sounds from her mouth became louder.

Pulling away from them both, Esme the pulled her jumper off and unhooked her bra and removed it, too. She then stood up and walked to her bedroom. The men followed her. By the time they reached her, she had taken off all her clothing in haste. When they reached her, she dropped to her knees and pulled at Mark's zipper first, and pushed down his trousers and pants. As she was doing this, Lee was unzipping and was stopped by Esme, who fished out his cock and was silently comparing him to Mark. Mark was much longer, with a bit of a curve. Lee, well, was thick. Real thick. Stroking Mark in one hand, she used the other to guide Lee's to her mouth...which barely fit in it.

The men turned and used this time to kiss and finish taking the rest of their clothes off. Esme took turns licking and sucking on the heads of their cocks. When she pulled away, lips swollen and rouge red, Mark swept her to her feet so they could all embrace and kiss each other.

Lee then carried her the few feet to the bed and gently placed her on it. He covering her body with his, he leaned down to kiss her, spreading her legs. Kneeling between them, he looked her in the eye and said may I? She nodded. He bent down to look at her. He had never seen this before. Her folds were glistening. He took his finger and touched her. She was so wet. He pushed a finger inside of her and was surprised how hot and soft it was. Not at all what he was used to. Well, maybe the heat. Bending down, he used his tongue on the moisture, tasting her. Salt, honey, and flowers flooding his mouth, as he licked into her, twirling his tongue in circles.

Mark, catching Esme's eye, pantomimed lubricant. He watched as her eyes first stared at the drawer next to her bed, then proceeded to roll back in her head. He opened the drawer and removed the lube. Uncapping it, he squeezed a glob onto his fingers and proceeded to insert a finger into Lee's arse. He heard the familiar groan. Esme watched, panting, as he started to slide his middle finger in and out, prepping Lee to take him. When he was loose, Mark pulled out his fingers, lubed now two digits and press them bach inside Lee. Lee, who had been sucking on Esme's clit, wailed out. Esme, in tandem, came. Not just from Lee's ministrations, but also witnessing Mark open Lee. She knew then what was going to happen.  
Working swiftly, Mark expertly open up Lee. Three fingers now pumping, hitting Lee's prostate every third time,opened up Lee to take him. Pulling his fingers out, he pulled up Lee and kissed him. Lee then turned to Esme, and kneeling between her legs pressed his cock into her heat, thus losing his gold star. Esme squealed at his girth, but still wrapping her legs around his thighs to pull him in more. He was fully seated when he plundered her mouth, rocking his body into hers.

Pouring lubricant onto his cock, Mark then lined up and slowly worked the head into Lee. Lee cursed when it popped in. Mark steadily pushed into him, until he was completely bottomed out. First, slowly thrusting, then speeding up, Mark used the gasps and screams of pleasure to take control of the ride. Listening to both of his lovers both pant and curse at him, his took that opportunity to spread Lee's arse with his hand and pound into him the way he loved. When he did that, Lee's wide cock hit the spot in Esme that made her both simultaneously scream and orgasm. With the sensation of Esme flooding his cock and Mark working his prostate, Lee then pressed all the way in Esme and came, which made Esme come again. Mark wasn't done, however. He kept jackhammering Lee until his balls tightened and flooded Lee's arse with his ejaculate. Catching his breath, he first kissed Lee's shoulder, then Esme's lips.

After they had all separated, fluids dripping onto the sheets, Esme turned to Lee.

**Why did you forgive us? I have to ask.**

**I was raised with the possibility of love. Love takes different forms. I have never felt the way with another man like I do with Mark. You are most likely the only woman I will ever fall in love with. I know we need to take this slow, but...the three of us work. I want us to work.**

Lee looked at his lovers.

**The question is, do both of you feel the same?**


End file.
